


第二个人

by fonety



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Milking, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 救下赤西仁前女友后，山下智久和龟梨和也重新说上了话。





	第二个人

**Author's Note:**

> 投行山下智久和主持龟梨和也。  
> 赤西仁大概在当艺术家。
> 
>  
> 
> *r18 自杀倾向 产乳 入浴 插入暗示有

 

接到多年未见的青梅竹马的电话这种事听着像是一种调侃。山下智久鲜少接起陌生电话号码，但唯独这一次阴差阳错按下了通话键。在这个社交圈，号码数字的排列也会精心考虑，重复四个数字的号码显然是高价购入，来者不会只是忽略不计的程度而已。

但山下接起的一瞬间还是愣了愣神。他的眼前是合作公司的社长伸来的手，因为偶然碰见热情地主动招呼；山下没来得及挂掉电话，电话另一边分明传来诡异的哭腔——来自男人。他有些尴尬地想要立即挂断，分明该这么做，但是从听筒另一边传来的几乎是愤怒又悲痛的痛斥：

“赤——西——仁——！”

……山下智久挂掉电话，深吸口气，努力地勾起嘴角和社长快速握了握手。

 

蚂蚁的搬迁最开始只是非常微小的一种迹象。

要从原址搬迁到合适的位置，首先只是分散着相隔甚远的侦察兵出现在角落里。大部分独行侠都有去无回，经过反复确认后才会出现成团的数量，接着便是漫长的储备与转移。听说排列成线的蚂蚁搬迁时会持续整个下午不停，在高大数百倍体型的生物看来不过是同克隆一般相同的个体重复同样的劳动。山下智久对这类观察活动不是很感兴趣，但他比同龄人更有耐心，这也是成绩不太难看的原因；他低头和他人一样一同好奇地看着，也没有去追寻蚁巢的心思，直到路线被砍断，赤西仁最终踩断了相同的道路，把水桶中的凉水猛地冲刷到路边，了却后呼出气，轻松地拍了拍手。

“我们该走了，”他直截了当地说，“受不了在原地固执地看着或永远想这件事。我们又不是蚂蚁，不会理解蚂蚁的思想，对蚂蚁没有爱恨；蚂蚁对我们也是，当怀有敌意的一方胜于自己数百万倍，即使想要反抗也是徒劳的挣扎，同样如人类对待哥斯拉。现在既然大家都这样盯着蚂蚁搬家的路线看就会忘记回家的时间，回家晚了会被妈妈骂，明天就不让我们乐团晚回家了。”

山下愣了下神，四周已经响起零散的掌声。没有来得及思考话语中的对错，趁着夕阳落下之前他们就得比晚霞更先一步各回家中。但山下仍留恋地看了一眼已经被截断的道路，倒没有为之愧疚的心情，只是在想多久之后蚂蚁会重新振作起来完成自己的使命，或是就这样放弃、最后徒劳地死在雨中。

“喂。”显然，刺耳的声音挑准了不幸的山下智久。自行车刹车的声音在身后响起，对方迅速赶到身边，不敢置信地睁大眼睛。

“什么啊，这里下过雨了吗？”龟梨慌张地看了看四周，“已经失败了？我是翘了训练赶来的啊。”

“已经——”

“闭嘴。”龟梨自然地接话，失落地半蹲在山下脚边，继续无谓地自言自语，为与自己种族无关的动物的行为被介入感到悲哀。

山下智久看着脚边对方专注的样子，突然理解到这才是一种自己能够共感的悲哀。飞鸟走兽顷刻间也拥有了各自的意义，即人类的情感可以传达给山下智久，只要对方会为山下智久无法理解的行为痛苦或喜悦。譬如眼前的龟梨和也。

在这一瞬间，山下智久想到，他唯一可做的、也是唯一要做的，便是要将之加深。如果传递的感情是悲哀便轻而易举让之更加悲哀，如果是喜悦则让共情的喜悦更加明显，故而他没有理会龟梨的命令径自说道。

“是仁做的。”

龟梨和也果然停下了关心的语气，将可探寻的神情藏在自己栗色的发丝中。他的肩膀逐渐颤抖，越发剧烈，正是山下智久为之振奋的反应。随后，龟梨和也站起身，不由分说地向对方递出重重的一拳。

“你的废话真的很多，和那个人一样。”龟梨和也是这样说的。

山下智久被突然上脸的疼痛染得立即一身火气，于是也挑衅地回应道：“所以你总是输给我们这类人。”，随后扭打在一起。

不是什么名人，没有谁来管辖，顶多不过是过去的种种温情不被提起、几近忘记，很久之后也只记得蚂蚁都死在雨中这件事情而已。

 

龟梨和也出柜的事情和山下智久考上大学的消息一起在高中毕业的最后一顿晚餐被曝出，山下智久愣了下，就被同学赶着祝贺。他谢过之后看向赤西仁，对方放下酒杯，突然忧愁地感叹：说起来，我可能也是个同性恋啊。

空气霎时冰冷凝结得恐怖。赤西自己也愣了下，慌忙摆手：我是那个——那个，还是更喜欢女人，只是性别在艺术里真的没有特别强烈分别。你们也该看看最近女权主义潮流的作品——

山下智久及时打断了他的仓促解释，拍打在他的背上，说你小子还真的要当个艺术家。同伴哄堂大笑，问他女朋友或者男朋友的事情决定了没，赤西仁说他应该会五十岁结婚。所有人都对此不感惊讶，祝他愿望早些失败，然后拿着果汁饮料声势浩大地干了杯。山下喘了口气，把赤西仁揽过来压到桌下，问他突然的改观要做什么。赤西仁果不其然露出狡猾的笑容，说这样多有意思，而且就算在这个场合出柜，他们都知道我们两个的电话只差了一个数字更让人起疑。山下白了他一眼说不是这个意思，但赤西仁大概真的不在意。结果是他们当晚真的弄到一箱酒喝得酩酊大醉，第二天赤西仁和龟梨和也出柜的消息传遍了整个街道，赤西仁去美国，独立的男人们各自搬了家，脚步丈量走不出一个东京，但徒有一辆自行车再也聚不到同一条街，轰动一时的趣闻也就此怀念但无从考证。

现在山下智久确信这就是完全的陷阱。他被催命般追了七个电话后终于抽身离开了会场在盥洗室拨通，对方还在一阵感情丰富地痛骂。

“我没想到这种巧合总有一天真的会发生，”山下智久说，“但是不论你是谁……”

“啊，”对方说，“哈哈，是山下啊。”

“……”山下智久几乎立即从讪笑的尾音中想起那个名字，脱口而出前咬住了嘴唇，“龟梨君。”

“我打错了吗？”

“要找仁的话你记错了号码，我和他的很相近，只是最后一位数有分别。”

“啊不过这不是最重要的，无所谓了，听我说情况很严重，总之，”龟梨和也深吸口气，“现在马上到新宿来。”

山下智久本不用麻烦自己的。他要在11点前回到公寓，不然叫的应召就惋惜地浪费了。但现在他拿着一件从橱窗里随意买下的女士羽绒外衣、穿着整套干净高级的西装在地铁中狂奔，并最终停在小田急最高层爬到救生通道外的梯子上，最终几乎瘫倒在吹着冷风的天台上。

从闪烁的飞行警示红灯下一撮柔和的杂毛盖在了阴影上。山下喘着气抬头，对方戴着毛线帽和墨镜（说真的，大半夜戴变色墨镜），就差肆无忌惮地嚼起口香糖。吊儿郎当的形象和电视上的主持人唯一的相近特征只有高档联名棒球外套，正好好地穿在对方身上，为了保暖拉链拉到最上方，和流着汗穿着单衣、西装大敞的山下智久截然不同，之后势必陷入无可奈何的寒冷之中。

“这不是山P嘛，”对方开口，“诶——和电视台采访里的样子如出一辙。金融人士也要化妆的吗？”

“有重要的事……咳，”山下痛苦地喘着气，支撑起自己的上身，“给，外套。”

“嗯——嗯，这个很好。”山下看着对方拿起外套急忙跑到天台边缘栏杆位置，将外套披在早已待在远处的人影身上。山下之后大约等待了二十分钟，交代完了宴会后的事宜，谴走了司机，不耐烦地看向了龟梨和也的方向，对方在安慰陌生的女性的间隙抬起头，意料之外地蓄满泪水，几乎呈眼泪汪汪的样子看向山下。

这让山下智久无所适从，出于热心的习惯让他无法就这样装作陌路人离开。他静悄悄接近呈现诡异拥抱姿势的两人，女性看来已经平静了许多，但对上眼的瞬间面如死灰的神态也让山下智久吓了一跳。龟梨用下巴示意对方也坐在一起，这让山下更加摸不着头脑，左右看了看悬空的栏杆。

女性像是受了惊要挣脱，被龟梨和也搂得更紧，山下意识到问题的复杂只能咬牙一同坐在了女性身边，和龟梨一起将女性固定在栏杆内，只是双脚毫无保障地悬空在新宿灯火通明的夜景中。山下吞咽了声，求助似地看着龟梨。龟梨和也继续安慰了对方几声，持续了更长的时间后山下也学会了几句同样的劝慰，在女性断断续续已经乏累的抽噎声中听了个大概。

“仁他……说过的……”

山下大概猜了个大概，只得继续抚摸着女性的后背。龟梨的支撑也有所缓解，有时间在安慰的间隙和山下对视。山下在对方眼中逆着光坚毅地看着他，因为严肃抿着嘴唇，两颊显出分明的棱形。龟梨和也眨了眨眼，晃神间山下准备站起身，试图将少女拉回地面。三个人最终回到天台的水泥地上后女性好好大哭了一场，山下报了警。他和龟梨和也走在最后，在将女性送下楼后感到自己胸口一阵温热，随后是一阵窸窣的磨蹭。

山下智久垂下头，看着帽子被吹掉后整个几乎缩入外套中的男人。对方比自己要低矮一点，于是因为无力需要依靠在自己身上时便自然地偏头靠在了肩膀的位置。龟梨双腿微微打着颤，呼吸有些紊乱，嘴唇不住地发抖，如释重负后比紧张的氛围中情况更糟。

山下思考了下，将对方扶着靠墙缓缓坐下。

“……她执意要跳下去，怎么劝都……”

“我知道。”

“仁不接她的电话，我、我只能帮她打但是肯定是拉黑——”

“……我知道。”

“只能骗你了。”最后，龟梨和也无可奈何地承认，“打错这个借口有点差劲，抱歉。毕竟是以前认识的熟人，我知道你也追过她。”

但实则山下智久这才想起对方的姓名，并对此完全缺少应有的歉意。他拍着龟梨的后背，将对方再拉近一些、再近一点，龟梨抹掉了眼角多余的液体，深深吸了口气。

“挺好笑的，说实话。明明搬家到同一栋楼了连联系电话都没有交换。”

“但是kame打通了我的电话啊。”山下表情变得柔和起来。

“和那个人电话就差一位数的确不太难记，而且你至今还没换啊。”龟梨和也聊到这个话题几乎要翻白眼，被山下讪笑着糊弄过去了。他们各自沉默了会儿，山下从握住的对方手中动了动手指，试图温柔地询问对方，你家还是我家？

龟梨从死气沉沉的阴郁中勉强笑了声，说这种对话感觉真他妈够怪的。山下智久扶着对方站起身，就这样简单靠着坐回了公寓，打开自己的家门。应召因为愤怒把几件性爱道具扔在他家门口，山下踢开那些打开了门，让龟梨先在沙发里冷静，打开暖气又冲了茶。龟梨和也和他之间隔了一个身位，心不在焉地看了二十分钟解说节目，山下提到自己喜欢看拳击的事，龟梨应了一声。

比赛结束之前龟梨主动关了电视。他无所谓地甩了甩头，深吸口气，翻过身用双手将山下压进沙发背，双腿钳制在山下腿边，自上而下放松地扭动了下自己僵硬的上身，在山下腿上左右挪动了下调整位置。

“抱歉，”龟梨和也说，“去天台之前就喝了酒，老实说会有点控制不住。”

“不会，”山下智久托住龟梨的大腿根部，让对方缓缓放松自己将重量分摊到自己腿上，“可以先试一次。”

龟梨和也意有所指地舔了舔下唇，一边遗憾地摇头，说“真是失态，让人看到哭的时候的样子。”但山下觉得那样更好，老实说让对方流泪的办法不止一种，现在倒让山下想知道是不是还会有更多的办法、更多的刺激使对方屈服，因此他将手从对方最冰凉的手指覆盖抚摸起，解开龟梨和也的皮带，对方配合地哼哼出声，然后随意地低下头不由分说将嘴唇覆在山下唇齿上。

随后的日子差不多也就是因此开始了。

 

把不熟挂在脸上的除了山下智久还有另外一个人。对方撇了撇嘴，和山下握手，说没想到你都到这个级别了。

作为回应山下智久果决摇头，说和前辈还是不能相比。主管拍拍山下的肩，说别这么见外，实际上香港还想挖你过去做亚洲业务吧，想去的话要勇敢说出来。这件事不知怎么已经传到人尽皆知的地步，言下之意昭然若揭，山下怀疑将很难安稳度过接下来的几年。倒也不是特别留恋东京，去国外拥有更多的机会也不乏好事一桩，他闲来无事翻看的英语到现在反而成了提往高薪最贵重的筹码。

“这件事我还在考虑中。”山下谨慎地说。

“不不，别这么见外，山下君这个年纪已经很稳重可靠了，况且那边的年薪非常诱人吧？我国这几年的经济也没有特别突破发展的可能。”

“是，不过这毕竟牵扯到个人生活。”山下讪笑道。

讨论大概冷淡了两秒。

“刚到公司的那两年追求你的姑娘可多了吧，连瑞信的俄罗斯姑娘都来找过你？”社长拍了拍他的肩，“不过到现在我们也差不多能够明白，还是自由对你比较重要吧？”

“我大概不适合结婚，”山下苦笑着回答道，“和亲近的人相处久了会被对方嫌弃的……并不是待在家里的性格。”

“这就是有包袱的表现啊！年轻人没有结过婚前总会有这些忧虑。”

不不，会被嫌弃倒是真的。山下敷衍地再次笑着点点头，在烤肉桌下划开简讯界面，对着自己发送的十条已读消息无奈地舒气，又习惯性地提了提嘴角。

和自己不同，床伴习惯更加干净利索的生活作风。龟梨和也只说了出门前晕乎乎的，所以山下每半小时发送一条关心的短信实则也算仁至义尽，只是看上去有些过头。对方繁忙的生活在镜头和私下之间切换应接不暇，凡事只有在通话中能够被信任。而山下更习惯处理邮箱中的文字，文字让人拥有保持理性分析与记忆的能力，和龟梨和也的交流变自然变得困难。探望迟到的短信从七点半一直发到九点半，山下智久的不耐烦全部编写成文字传输到对方手机里，在龟梨偶尔的回信诸如“需要我扮演你病危的亲人吗”之类的调侃中度过，三十五岁的山下智久总算在结完账后穿上鞋，穿着粉色下裙的同事靠在了他身边。

“明天保险公司的分析报告在你那吧？”对方勾起耳后落下的碎发，“我今晚不太忙。明天早上要提交，最好今晚能拿给我。”

“还差最后的结尾，校对后可以直接传真过去，”山下智久礼貌地退后一步，微微弯下腰，“不能特地麻烦您。”

“我们顺路。”对方这样说着，将手搭在了山下智久的肩膀上，“拜托你了，山下君。”

察觉到事情不妙的山下下意识划开手机，被女性娴熟地挡了下来。电话被重新放回裤兜，女性威胁性地摇摇头，对山下露出势在必得的自信笑容。

“你之后会去香港吧，还是直接辞职？”

“暂时只想把眼前的工作做好。”

“那么这关键的一次投资就不能出现意外了。”女性若有所思地点头，“怎么样才能顺利度过这关呢，山下君？”

山下智久一路上试图打开手机。只是一句也好，他想。事情并没有那么麻烦，只要把“今天不行”发到对方手机中，所有麻烦就该迎刃而解。这也仅仅是一种防范措施而已，对方并非完全不通情达理的人——话说回来，山下智久也本没有像对方报告自己生活行程的必要的——大概是莫名的依赖心，他回到家门前最后回忆自己房间是否一尘不染，随之揽过女伴的腰肢，在亲吻中缓缓压下门把。

半小时，山下想。安眠药和维生素在客厅第二排柜子中，之后再去敲龟梨家的门确认对方有好好地休息一场。山下被推搡着靠向浴室，在喘息中凑到对方耳边厮磨，提议对方先去沙发。他这才不耐烦地打开浴室的门，想从里面翻找些能让对方快点缴械的办法——

满屋的湿润和凉意贯穿山下的脚底。

山下智久赶忙收回脚，几近惊恐地看向盛满热水正向外泛滥的浴缸。从雾气藤绕的白瓷浴缸中冒出细微连续的泡泡，在模糊不清的水雾里肉色依然清晰可见。以及黑色的、墨染般的黑发贴合在对方耳边，水滴顺着刘海从两边流下。

以及那双眼睛。因为漫溢着戏谑半眯着从头到尾扫视着有些衣冠不整的山下，无声地吹嘘了声。对方用手捞起浮在表面的厚重的花瓣（花瓣？），让被浸泡过的红色玫瑰飘落到地板上，仰起头用随意的、绵软的口音向他发话：“……惊喜？”

 

大概花费了十分钟上演了一场龟梨和也被浴巾包裹着脑袋从浴缸中被拉出来，强行光裸着被放到客厅展示，简单地介绍了处于稳定性关系的现状，并在女性看疯子的眼神中悲哀地注定了明天将会是一场公关灾难的事实。龟梨待到门被女人怒吼中被关上才吐着舌头狡猾地扯掉浴巾，就着光裸的湿答答的身体在山下智久的客厅里穿行。

“她刚才坐在哪里？”龟梨一副主人的样子左右检视。

“左边第二张沙发垫，我的白兰地呢？”山下几乎将脑袋整个塞进冰箱里，心想干脆直接把自己塞进去好了。龟梨和也也没解释自己哪来的钥匙，意有所指地答了一声，就着湿润的身体直截躺倒进那受尽折磨的沙发中，左右扭动了下后发出满意的小嗝声，他指了指自己的胃。

“起来，之后要消毒的。”山下转过身，指了指龟梨的位置。

“客厅好冷。”龟梨抽了下鼻子，醉醺醺地说。

山下不紧不慢地先进浴室关了水龙头。拿了一条新的浴巾，走回客厅时龟梨因为室内外温差缩成一团。真的没必要，他们已经整整三十五岁了。山下本想这样直接说出来，但龟梨在他靠近时立即拉住他的领带整个人贴了上来，用嘴想要赌他，但是找错位置咬在了喉结上。

被咬疼得倒吸一口凉气的山下智久挣脱出来后重咳了两声，确信对方的确意识不清。他拿着浴巾将对方敷衍地从头到尾擦干，龟梨倒没多大反抗，将双腿也毫无廉耻地张开让山下收拾干净。他顾自扭动了两下，难耐地发出呜咽。

“还在难受？”山下停下粗鲁的动作，谨慎地问了他一声。

“我可能犯了大错。”龟梨嘟囔着招招手，让山下将他安稳地从沙发上整个抱起。平时不会这样，大概真的是非常严重的错误。山下努力思考了今天是什么重要的日子，思考无果后只得先靠平时锻炼的肌肉将对方抱起，两个大男人扭捏一路沉重地躺倒回床上。

龟梨和也到了床铺上却反倒像如鱼得水，转身靠在仰躺的山下身上，一路解开他的上衣和皮带：“虽然表现不太激烈但是我在生气，你能懂吧？被人无端看了裸体还被完全没道理地一顿骂。我连出柜都是二十年前的事情了。”

“我觉得能做两次。”山下没理对方的威胁，自顾问他，“你呢？”

“我不知道，”龟梨气鼓鼓地回他，“主持人又没有休息日的特权，老子真的生气了。”

“kame，”山下皱起眉，困惑地看着对方，“为什么你……有些奇怪。”

啊。关于这件事。龟梨和也吸吸鼻子，小声地嘀咕：“也不是什么特别的理由。”

山下迟疑着，还是将手覆在了对方胸膛上。红肿到令人怀疑的乳头呈现出诡异的肿胀，并非奢侈的泡澡能够做到。龟梨几乎立即缴械地嗯啊出声，吃痛地握住山下的手腕，整个人向后蜷缩。

“痛、痛痛痛P——”

过分的肿胀得以显现，龟梨被压制住嵌进被褥中，使得山下双手在对方胸口不敢置信地尝试着揉捏。

“嗯、啊……”在山下双指在乳尖夹紧的时候，对方沉闷的反抗声中发出一声锐利的倒吸，“等、再轻、慢点……”

“你从哪里……”山下酝酿了半天，处于震惊与无措中，看着满脸通红，却还带着莫名的恶作剧得逞笑容的男人，“找的药？”

“因为头晕所以去药店随便买了点？”龟梨随口胡说道，“副作用还、嗯、挺麻烦的……P想不想帮忙？”

因为刺激而开始湿润、从乳首渗出诡异的黏浊体液，超出理解范畴的画面在山下智久脑中印刻，龟梨和也抵抗握住他手腕的手反倒开始诱导着在自己身上游走。山下用手指尽量轻柔地按压，即便如此要让男性的乳头渗出乳液也绝非易事——同魔幻般不可想象。

“先说好，这只是个巧合。”龟梨扯了扯嘴角，“上次在药店恰好看到，本来想当作单纯的恶作剧的……嘶、啊……说明书上没说胀痛这么难受啊？”

“很痛吗？”

“不弄出来很痛、光是被碰也很痛。”龟梨和也在两难中委屈地咬紧牙关，“嗯啊……不行，感觉想死。”

“只能这样弄出来了，乳液是什么构成的来着，”山下紧急从脑中试图挖掘出二十年前的生理学片段，“血液？”

“真是帮大忙了，山P，这样我就完全不担心自己会变奇怪了。”龟梨讪笑着微微撑起身，自己拿过枕头垫在了腰后，后脑靠在床板上，低头与凑到眼前的山下安静地对视二三。

“……真的，感觉好恶心。”龟梨撇撇嘴，“还是普通地做就好，P你完全不适合这些。”

“抱歉，离发现自己对男人身体感兴趣不是很久。”山下啄了下对方的胸口，“结果总是被你嫌弃都是些对待女性床伴的手法。”

“对性爱挑三拣四还真是抱歉，山P是不是靠脸就骗走女人的信任啦？”龟梨捏了把对方假装无辜的脸颊，在山下按照规律控制力道重新裹挟按压起自己的胸膛后呼吸逐渐浑浊，“嗯……不行，这样始终出不来，真的痛了很久了。”

“大概吸出来会更好，不过那样会更痛。”

“哈，居然能从山P嘴里听到这种话——”

“kame的脸也骗了不少人。”山下像是回想起陈年旧事，无奈地摇了摇头，“明明是新闻主持这种正经的角色。”

“要拯救我这种人，只有媒体行业才可以了。又不是偏差值高到随意考金融的程度。”龟梨将手指插进山下的尾发中，压抑住自己不受控制的呻吟与倒吸。

山下智久的舌苔对准对方的左侧乳首覆盖了上去。身下的龟梨立即发出剧烈的颤抖，自己的头发被强硬地向后拉扯。山下忍受住后脑的刺痛，尝试用舌苔与对方乳首间的摩擦加强刺激。龟梨和也果然仰起脖颈，声线高昂着隐约透露出痛苦的咒骂，又逐渐泄露出无法抑制的呻吟。

“痛、P……等下、慢点……”

“拖得越久只会更麻烦。”山下果决地回答，“反正也不能更糟了。”

龟梨的视线遁入闪烁的黑白之间。在山下最终开始吮吸自己的胸口时、左边因为最终的畅通而释放出更多堆积的液体而同大赦一般全身引起敏感的快感共鸣。与之产生鲜明对比的是被忽视的右边乳首因为无法释放而更加胀痛，龟梨从无助地扯着对方尾发转向毫无章法的揉乱，又几乎祈求般用疼痒的刺激随着山下的节奏轻轻拉扯。

“另一边、嗯……”因为疏通而感到畅快与仍旧被阻塞的肿胀将本就意识模糊的龟梨和也缠绕得更加迷惑，从断断续续的呻吟中破碎地传达出简单的请求。

山下从吮吸中抬起头，被放过的左边乳尖还残留着泛白的液体，现实让龟梨和也几乎羞耻地闭上眼。

“另一边也想要？”山下问他，“kame喜欢——被这样对待？”

“人的身体平衡调节很重要这是常识吧——嗯哼——”

龟梨和也霎时噤了声，在山下耐心重复用舌尖周旋、最后是被温润口腔包裹住的刺激下终于在胀痛中被疏通，又因为不可抑制的液体的渗透而感到羞辱地紧闭上眼、咬住牙关也无法抑制地发出压抑的呜咽声。

左边乳首因为刺激产出了最后一波潮涌下的白色黏浊体液，被山下用手指挡下送到自己嘴边。龟梨无力地任由着对方舌尖游走，在调整姿势平躺后双手攀住山下的双肩，随着对方的沉浮双腿不可抑地颤抖。

“还有要排解的吗？”大概被舔舐干净后山下舒了口气，将手扶在精疲力竭的龟梨脸边。

“已经可以了，该退下了，服务生。”龟梨将头扭到一边，不满地哼哼着，“还有什么附加服务吗？”

“kame的下面也蛮硬的。”

“那你吸出来好了，这么擅长这种事。”龟梨和也气急败坏地踹了对方左腿下，在山下智久俯下身的趋势中自然地抬起头，与对方温热的唇舌交织在一起。

“……说起来，那是什么味道？”

“什么？”

“就，变质过的血液。”

“……”准备发泄两次的山下智久先生看着对方认真好奇的眼神觉得性欲一下减少了大半，只得沉痛地闭上眼认真回忆了下。

“是kame的味道。”

“操，你真的还尝了别人的味道。”

“哈？不、我不擅长解释——”

“那就只能让我尝尝山P是什么味道了，不会是让人讨厌的沾满女人和金钱的欲望的铁锈味吧。”龟梨撇撇嘴，和对方纠缠着翻滚了一圈，主动撑起身用手握住了山下智久的勃起，用手将自己的头发理到耳后随意地问道。

“明天几点上班？会让你睡过头的。”

山下突兀地笑出了声。这在压抑的、守旧的、紧迫的职场中是完全无法表露的心情。因此收获了龟梨和也困惑的凝视，嘟囔着“金融行业大概就是这种连上班迟到是因为床事都会真诚觉得好笑的无趣程度”。

“明天不会去。”

“要一直睡到后天？我不会陪你那么久的。”

“之后不再去了。”山下说。

龟梨从为对方吞吐的唇舌厮磨中停下，被山下又按了回去。

“虽然因为身份暴露在传统行业混不下去也是你的错。”

他在对方不满的狠瞪中自顾翻找出了润滑液，在龟梨无奈却又容忍的注视下缓缓用手指在对方后臀与大腿见游走。

就像是诅咒一般，碌碌无为二十载中却因这种微小的、完全意外的相遇挫败自己的人生，造成如今的场面，并且事到如今还连一句情爱都来不及说出口。山下智久觉得自己眼睛也肿得厉害，但会被龟梨嘲笑哭相灾难姑且忍住了。他本在想，这样，两个人的生活也互相各有联系、不会再因无谓的价值观争辩、殴打，人生尚未度过半载，却对过去的轻率醒悟太晚感到突如其来的歉意。

“被你讨厌也好。”最终，山下智久在抽插的间隙自言自语。

“哈、哈啊？”龟梨和也用双手圈着山下的上肢激烈地起伏着、不以为然地回答，“当然，不是最讨厌的、不是最喜欢的、这样即使、痛、嗯……也能忍受下去，你还真是个幸运的家伙——”

骗人的。

 

“既然是外国企业，又经常参与国际事业，提携调派也是很常见的事吧？”龟梨和也无所谓地咬着勺子分析，“但到你这个年龄还坚持这个行业的怪胎也很少见，真亏这种程度的工作量你能坚持到现在。”

“现在大概坚持不了了。”山下坦诚地回答，把龟梨的餐具从对方手中赎回，一股脑丢进洗碗机关上门，“健身房和电视吸引力太大，晚上还要抽空做爱。”

“业务繁忙啊。人到这种年纪果然很多理想都自然失去实现的条件了。”

“你不是还在坚持棒球吗。”

“那个大概是一辈子的事情。”龟梨和也感叹，“一辈子。光是听着就很自大。”

“我去晨跑。”

“嗯。啊把垃圾带下去。”

“还有呢？”

“还有吗？”龟梨和也想了想，撑起身将嘴唇贴到山下脸边，简短亲了下。

“……”

“差点忘了山P的脸是我喜欢的type这件事，”龟梨从善如流得熟练，“还有吗？”

“从什么时候开始？”山下唐突地问他，“因为什么？”

“猎手会选落单的猎物剿杀，P你善存至今真是可喜可贺。”龟梨伸了个懒腰，摆摆手自己朝卧室里走，“我还要再睡一会儿。醒来的时候山P没有放弃海外工作的想法的话我会感到背叛失落去天台给你打电话的。”

“那就糟糕了。”山下回答，但绝情的关门声比自己的声音更先响彻。山下磨蹭了下，觉得自己像是被嫌弃般和垃圾一起随意丢到门外处理。他戴上耳机出了门，背包里有漂亮的履历，手机中有之前要挟自己的女性同事的道歉短信。生活一如既往，即使充满意外也不过其中一截，在早已注定的、因为上帝织网理论的认定中，山下智久迎来自己必定的选择。

而龟梨和也无趣地躺在床上，在无心休暇的烦躁中滚了一圈。他安静地计算，认为山下智久最终会回到这里，但命运要有丝毫的偏差门便不会再打开。龟梨和也本想试着对对方说，除了棒球以外还挺喜欢山下智久的。但他决定把这肤浅的论断再置放一段时间后探讨，首要的关键是巨人队能否重返巅峰、自己的事业继续攀升、和过去恶劣的关系们纷纷和解。他无端这样想着，手机传来短暂的震动，龟梨反射性地拿到眼前，嘲笑自己怀揣着浅薄的期待。

“快下楼！”山下智久用着一如既往与外观不符的繁多颜文字表情。

“蚂蚁正在搬家哦。”

 

 

==fin==

 


End file.
